Coraline 2: Beldam Is Back?
by DrewTheLittlePoet
Summary: After The Beldam's hand was thrown to the well, The Beldam discovers a new way of reaching Coraline. So she starts to set her plan.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I would prefer doing it according to the book, but there are some people who haven't read the book yet. So I guess I will do it according to the film. Enjoy and please review!**

It has been a month since Coraline had escaped from The Beldam. Of course she hadn't forgotten it yet. So did Beldam. She swore that she was going to get Coraline. Actually she found how pretty soon. As you know, Cat had different ways of going in and out. So the only passageway wasn't the little door in Coraline's flat.

I am sure that you can remember Coraline was told that the well was dangerous and very deep that people thought it was bottomless. It sounded like a good place for a portal, don't you think so? Other Mother sure had closed some portals to unable Cat to get in her world before she was defeated. But she didn't know this one. However, she was about to discover this one soon.


	2. A Discovery

**Author's Note: ****I know it isn't that much exciting right now, but I'll try to manage that. So please continue reading and review! Reviews are a good way to improve my writing and it makes me believe that someone's trying to support me. I would be glad if you don't use bad words in your reviews!**

When the Beldam's hand crushed down with the rock, it made a loud voice down there. It took a minute or more even though it was falling quite fast. Coraline left after she heard the voice. She made a voice like "Phew!" and thought that it was over. Unfortunately, her adventure hadn't finished yet.

"What's that?" said Beldam in a deep, creepy voice. She was waddling around in the Other Forest (or just forest) to see if she could explore any other portals to reach Coraline when she heard that loud voice. She slowly walked to where she heard the voice. In that deadly silence, only thing that could be heard was the voice of her metallic feet stepping on the ground and echoing. She had walked to where she heard the voice. Then she bumped on something. It really surprised her. Probably that's because it isn't something she created. And the fact is that she didn't use to explore other portals because she had never failed before. She had found her treasure; her chance to caught Coraline once again and reach the complete victory! She checked with her metallic left hand to see if there was a door handle or a door, which opens by pushing. She tried to push. It didn't seem to work. Then she searched the heavy, stone thing which was supposed to be a portal, with her metallic hands. She had found a handle and made a voice showing her victory. Something like "Ha-ha!" but if you had heard the way she said, you would immediately search with your hand for your mom just the second you remember it when you hear it from someone else. Anyway, let's don't make it longer and return to our story. "It is really strange that door handle is in the bottom right corner. Nevermind, there is no time to lose of thinking "Door handles should be in middle right side of the door, shouldn't they?" or silly topics to discuss, Beldam said to herself.

Beldam pulled the door handle as she had decided there was no time to lose. Fortunately, water in the well was so low (We would prefer that Beldam drowned there, wouldn't we?) that it was hardly in the height of her knees. Beldam looked up. There was a circle wooden cap. I'm in a well, that's for sure, Beldam thought. When she saw something red, she pulled it up. "Oh, gosh! It's heavy!" she murmured. She untied the blanket and threw it back on the water. I said on because blanket can stay on water on it's own. She felt something metallic on her metallic hand. "Oh Coraline, my sweetheart, my little brat, your eyes will be where I sew buttons at!"

Coraline had nightmares about Beldam more than a month. This also affected her school life. At the end of the year, some of the caring parents had private talk with teachers, to take an annual opinion of their children, something like an extra parents meeting. At that moment only arts teacher was free, so Mrs. Jones asked her how was Coraline during the year. "Pretty good…But-" "But what?" said Mrs. Jones, being impatient. "Let me show her pictures in our last few lessons. I can't tell what's the problem with her lately." Mrs. Jones followed the arts teacher, holding her fists down as she walked. The arts teacher got a key from her pocket and opened a medium sized orange door. She opened a cupboard and pulled a sketchbook out of it. She opened the last page. There was a big spider; in a shape of a woman, with button eyes and trying to catch Coraline inside a web. She flipped a few pages. There were pictures of Mrs. Jones with button eyes while she was cooking, and a thin tall woman who ate bugs. Mrs. Jones's face got red as she saw the pictures, though the drawings were pretty good and realistic. She said "Thank you." And ran of the room. After the ceremony, Mrs. Jones pulled Coraline from her arm in front of her friends and she even couldn't say goodbye to them and they when they drove off the school, Coraline shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT! YOU MADE ME FEEL EMBARRASSED IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS!" "You have no right to shout at me, young lady. Anyway, you have an appointment with Miss Pokes tomorrow at 11 a.m. . So we will wake up early. OK?" Mrs. Jones tried to reply calmly, even though it seemed to be the hardest thing in the world at that moment. "But-" "There are no 'but'." "But Mrs. Pokes is a psychologist!" Coraline said it fast this time so her mom couldn't interrupt her once again. "Exactly." answered Mrs. Jones. What have I done wrong? , thought Coraline.

"Coraline, dear, you may come now!" said Miss Pokes. When Coraline entered in, Mrs. Jones got out of the room. "I would now like to hear the story from you." Coraline started with "You won't believe but," and told her complete story. Miss Pokes of course didn't believe Coraline. But she knew that Coraline was a smart kid so she commented this as "daydreaming" and watching or reading scary things, which Coraline didn't. She told Mrs. Jones that Coraline is just a daydreamer and might have seen or read something scary these times. That night, Coraline had a nightmare just like the previous ones. She woke up saying, "She's not totally beaten. She's probably dying for a chance to catch me once again, but forever that time. I guess I will continue having nightmares like this until I beat her. But I can't. I am too afraid. I will try to do more fun things these times. Its summer so I can go on a vacation, hang out with friends or something fun like that. That would keep me away from nightmares like this for a while. After that time period, I would forget about it." But she was wrong of course. She didn't forget about it. So did Beldam.


	3. The Well Calls For You

**Author's Note: Please review my story because I am quite new here and would like to know what you think.**

"Coraline, dear, I am sorry for my behavior to you these days. Actually I am not that surprised about the fact that you are a daydreamer. And… Maybe too much affected by what you see or read. But…err…Nevermind, I love you."

-Mel J.

Coraline had found this card on her drawer. This might seem strange to you but Coraline hugged the card for ten seconds. Then she put it on her drawer and went downstairs to have breakfast. Her mom was making omelets and his father was reading the newspaper. She thanked her mother about the card and her mom was just like "Err…No problem." In her annoyingly emotionless voice. Her mother filled the plates. She walked to them to give them the plates. Just then, her father looked up from the newspaper to her mom. Then pointed Coraline with his head. Coraline turned her head to her mom. She looked hopeless and shook her head sideways so fast like she was afraid to be seen. Coraline thought that it was suspicious. Was there anything that they weren't telling her?

She thought, yes. Because her father gave her mother a look like "Tell her." And he seemed to be reading the same page and the same part of the newspaper. "What's the matter? What's the issue you aren't telling me?" If her parents weren't saying something that was supposed to be told, it was probably something really really really serious. "I can't!" whispered Mrs. Jones with a sad expression on her face. Mr. Jones just murmured "Smart kid." "Wybie fell to the well, honey." Said Mrs. Jones quickly, feeling like getting it off her chest." "But this… This doesn't make any sense!" She ran to the forest, crying.

When she went closer to the area, she saw some wheel marks. She touched the ground, which was in a mud form and slippery because of the rain the day before. "Little idiot! That's why he… he…" Coraline ran away home , her face was white and under her eyes was pink-red.

Coraline laid on bed till her mom called. "Coraline! Miss Lovat wants to talk with you!" Coraline ran downstairs and took the phone in a quick movement from her mom. Mrs. Jones left to have a chat with Mr. Jones (Hmm…Strange!) "Coraline, dear, how are you?" "Not bad, Miss Lovat, and you?" "Quite bad dear, quite bad. I tell people that I don't tell the police because I can't stand seeing Whyborne dead. But the truth is, she is kidnapped by… You know who she is. No one except you, would believe me, right?" "Unfortunately yes, Miss Lovat." "Unfortunately that's because of you, Miss Jones." She laughed at the part she said "Miss Jones" but then continued her speech. "I found a note in Whyborne's desk. If to summarize it, Whyborne had written me that that sick creature kidnapped you. And that the sick creature told Wybie that she could let Coraline go if he sacrificed himself. But there was one condition: He had to come with his motorbike and leave it on the stones of the well so it would look like an accident. Whyborne finally says where it was told to her. By her, near the well, so this means that only access isn't the little door. But how could he know that it's a portal to the Other World too? He wouldn't believe it if she said so, would he?" "Maybe she convinced her by telling him 'Why would I make you die (And you have probably realized that I came from there too) when I have a chance of lying and eat both souls? Anyway, you still must save Coraline, mustn't you? You must have known that I made it impossible for her to escape all alone, if I don't let her do that (Which I wouldn't if there's nothing else to eat)?" offered Coraline, which was the exact way of convincing Whyborne (almost the same speech, so continue daydreaming, you did a good job Coraline! You don't know yet but it's not that important) "OH MY TEA! I FORGOT TO GET IT FROM THE OWEN! BYE CORALINE!" shouted Miss Lovat suddenly. "Bye Miss Lovat!" replied Coraline but the phone call was already finished.

She went back to her room and played with her toys. Mr. Turtleboy said, "What was that? Where have you been?" "I was with her, long story…" said Mr. W.L. Soldier (stands for: Wise Guy, Liar) "Are we going to rescue him?" asked Coraline. "Who?" asked Mr. W.L Soldier. "Wybie of course, silly thing!" Soldier was upset with this comment but said "We have to." Coraline laughed.

"Coraline?" said Wybie. His voice echoed. Someone opened the door of the well. It was CORALINE! "Wybie! You are here for me?" then he hugged him. Wybie blushed then saw the buttons. "Oh no!" The fake sweet voice said "Oh yes! You were stupid enough to fall in this trick." It was transforming as it said this. After that, Beldam clapped her hands and then lid of the well closed. From its little hole little paper pieces fell and when they touched the ground, they turned into rats (remember from the film: before the first time Coraline was entering to the Other World, there were paper mice swirling in front of the bricks) "Coraline will save me, that's for sure, you evil witch!" "We'll see." Said Beldam ignoring Wybie saying "evil witch". "But why don't we just go and sew the buttons for you while waiting for that little brat?" Wybie gulped. He felt that it wasn't easy defeating Beldam this time.

**Feeling a bit worried for Wybie? Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review! **


	4. Plan? It's ready, already!

**Author's Note: I updated the last paragraph of the previous chapter. There aren't any reviews so far… Beldam doesn't eat you when you review. Please, I am open to criticism, of course don't use bad words when you want to state your negative opinions. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I would like to know if you liked the previous chapter. That's why I am updating slowlier.**

Coraline questioned how much she loved Wybie. She knew this was wrong, because Wybie was kidnapped by Beldam because he thought he was saving her. But she was just so afraid. She went to dinner. It was one of her father's creations again. He secretly did that. He wasn't good at keeping promises. A promise for doing ordinary food wasn't an exception. Coraline drank the Wal-Egg (as her father calls it, a juice made of walnut and 3 eggs) . Then she dreamed of the delicious mango milkshake she ate in the Other World. Then she saw the main course (something she didn't know what it was) she thought of the chicken, made by the Beldam. "HOW DO I MISS IT NOW? I shouldn't!" murmured Coraline. "Miss what? I hope you aren't talking about the food you dreamt about a week ago." Said Mrs. Jones. "I…umm…nevermind." Coraline got a spoonful of food to fill her mouth so she couldn't answer. "Ugh!" shouted Mrs. Jones. Conversation was finished. The desert was going to surprise Coraline. Actually I should have used "frightened" or "freaked out". It was chocolate bugs! But… they didn't move. They were just in a shape of bug. "Dad, really, what are these?" Coraline asked, even though she was sure she knew the answer. "Chocolate bugs, of course, you silly thing! But these are from Zanzibar. I bought a few more boxes for Halloween (you know, its getting closer). The merchant told me that they even sell alive bugs. And I said-"

"CHARLIE JONES! WOULD YOU MAKE A FAVOR AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP? UGH, NEVERMIND, I GUESS I WILL JUST GO TO BATHROOM AND VOMIT!" Coraline went to her room (Me: WHY IS SHE ALWAYS HANGING UP IN HER ROOM?).

"You wait right here, darling. I'll go get the buttons for you." Said Beldam in a cold, creepy voice. "NO! I mean no, wait, I have to say something!" Wybie's voice sounded like he was begging. "What now, my little pawn?" "Umm… It's just, don't you want to get revenge? Like a deep wound in Coraline's heart." "Yea, I do you little fool. That's why I made you come here. Now don't waste my time anymore. You are my energy source to plan a better revenge for her!" "But wouldn't she suffer more if she saw you sewing buttons on my eyes and waiting frightened to get hers sewn." "Fine. I'll wait something like 3 days. She'd better come in that amount of time. Or I could even be upset for you!" Beldam left. Wybie sighed. Where was Coraline? Would she help him? These were the questions waiting for an answer in Wybie's mind.

Coraline suddenly had the light bulb up her head. She quickly ran to dining room. She got inside and ran to the chocolate bugs box. "Hey Coraline! What's up?" asked her father. Just then, Coraline bumped him and he made a circle around himself on his one foot. He made a voice like "Whow! Whovwhovwhovwhoooov!" "Sorry dad!" replied Coraline and ran back to her room after getting the box of chocolates. She looked at the back of the box. It said,

PLACE OF CREATION: ZANZIBAR (Its not that important we already know that)  
**PLACE OF DISTRUBUTION: OREGON **

_**DISTROUBUTION PLACE'S ADRESS: 17 Main Street, Cherry Road, Oregon**_

She had to go there. Beldam wouldn't expect her to appear inside a truck, would she?

Coraline went to the living room (FINALLY SOMEWHERE DIFFERENT!)  
and told her parents that she was going to watch the film which won the Palme d'Or in Cannes this year. "Isn't it more than three hours?" Mrs. Jones protested. "She would be sleeping while watching it, don't worry honey." Whispered Mr. Jones. He supported Coraline. "EXCUSE ME, we're on Saturday. That means there's no school next day!" "UGH, OK!

BUT WE'RE GOING TO BED CHARLIE!" Mr. Jones gave a look like "WHY ME?" (:DDD XD)

As she watched the film, she thought film was pretty good, even if she couldn't understand it all. (**P.S.:I DIDN'T MEAN TO ADVERTISE THIS FILM OR STATING ANY GOOD OR BAD OPINIONS OF MY OWN) **She could hear her parents snoring but she felt a bit tired too. First she took some money from her father's pants left in the living room. She left a note to them saying: **"I'm OK, I will go camping in the wild for some time. You can get nervous if I don't return in 3 days. Its just because I feel a bit upset about Wybie. (BTW I HAVE ENOUGH POCKET MONEY TO BUY A TENT) No worries, OK? Tons of love, Coraline" **she put the note on her table then wore a coat. Her parents knew her habit of wearing the same clothes for a few days so she didn't mention it on her note full of lies. Her parents also knew her interest in discovering the forest and she had joined scouts camp the previous year. So Coraline had found out a good plan. She went quietly. Her parents didn't wake up of course. They were still snoring loudly and sometimes Mrs. Jones murmured while sleeping. Coraline ran after she closed the door. She left her cell phone because she wouldn't like to be tracked down in the middle of her plan. She went to Miss Lovat's house. She explained her plan. That she needed to stay in her house that night and she would leave early the following day. Then she would go to the distribution place of the chocolate bugs, get inside one of the distribution truck secretly,

then getting to the Other World in a way Beldam wouldn't except. She would think of something after that. Miss Lovat had no choice but accepting it. No worries Wybie, we are coming for you!

**So here is it. I am not going to post the exciting chapters I guess. Until I get 5 proper reviews! Aww... I CAN'T DO THIS... I am not that bad... but review please...I am quiet upset you see…**


	5. Surprise Other Mother!

**Author's Note: I think I just made such a big fuss about reviews. I was really happy when I got my first story favorite/follower by Hanbaba. Guest reviewers motivate me a lot to write more. And thanks to Sc too even I didn't got what he/she meant. You guys made my day. Thanks to you all.**

Coraline woke up. It was six in the morning. Good. Miss Lovat wouldn't have waken up, would she? So she called the taxi station by looking at Miss Lovat's telephone notebook. She waited in the living room, watching the road from the window. When she saw a yellow taxi coming, she went downstairs. She closed the door slowly and without making any noise. She went slowly next to the vehicle and said "Hello?!" (Wow you didn't expect that did you?) . "Hello young lady! Isn't it a bit early?" asked the taxi driver. "Well, I need to go somewhere." Said Coraline. "I see." Taxi driver beamed. He was holding his laugh, probably. "Why do you work in these hours then? Are you too hungry for money?" Replied Coraline. Taxi driver's face turn white. "Jump in, brat." "You have no right to talk with me like that monsieur. I'd better walk there." "What do you want me to say? A sorry?" Coraline nodded. "Oh ok, sorry. NOW, jump in. "Well do you know where is 17 Main Street, Cherry Road?"

"But there is Zanzibar Chocolate Bugs Distribution Center in there? Don't tell me that you work there?" "Nope, but my dad does. I am just bored in home. So he's waiting there for me." The taxi driver knew only Miss Lovat and his weird grandson, Wy…Wyb…What was his name? Who cared? That brat didn't live in there. But he didn't say a word. "Guess its here." He said instead. Coraline looked outside the window and saw the signboard saying "Zanzibar Chocolate Bugs Distribution Place Oregon Branch". "Yes it is." Coraline forgot to give the money and opened the door. "Money, young lady." Said the taxi driver sharply. She looked at the taximeter and handed ten dollars to the driver from her pocket. "You may keep the change. " Coraline whispered. Then she got out the taxi and taxi went with full speed as she did it. Coraline sighed.

Wybie was sitting tied on a chair in Coraline's kitchen in Other World. He looked to the Beldam, terrified. But Beldam wasn't looking at him. Not directly I mean. She was looking at the window, where there was the reflection of Wybie. When she saw him looking at her, terrified she said "Two days left, Wyborne." She emphasized the name. Wybie looked like he was going to cry. Would Coraline ever come? He thought yes, before, but now, he was suspicious. Beldam smiled in a sadistic way when she saw that. "Why did I even give you three days? How would Coraline know what I had for her in my pocket? So she couldn't plan anything…" Wybie gulped. But he was going to be brave. "What do you have for her really?" he asked. "It doesn't matter. You'll die anyway." Replied Beldam. Because she would prefer to die to admit her only weapon was Wybie.

"So how am I going to enter inside really? I am not the cat in The Puss in Boots. I can't make cute eyes to people to distract them and then beat them up to get in one of these trucks." Coraline said to herself. Just then, someone patted her shoulder. Coraline looked back. "How can I help you my dear?" a tall woman with short blonde hair asked. Coraline kept quiet a bit. Then she suddenly had an idea. "Well…I want to make mom a surprise by entering one of these trucks. I know she orders Zanzibar Chocolate Bugs EVERYDAY, and I had run away from home not long ago. A surprise would make her happy for sure." Coraline lied. It made a bad feeling inside her stomach but she had to do it. "That seems important." Said the pretty woman, in an understanding, sweet voice. "Well where is she exactly?" "You know the Pink Palace Apartments?" Coraline asked. "Yea, I sure do. Pretty building. But there is no order from there." Commented the pretty woman. "By the way I am Alice." "And I am Coraline. She doesn't live in there. She lives at the bottom of the well in the forest." She whispered. Coraline was so afraid that Alice would think she was mad. But she was wrong. Alice didn't think so. She was terrified instead. "She isn't your real mother. That's just too dangerous." She whispered.

"I know, I know." Said Coraline. She thought it was strange that Alice knew about The Beldam. "But how do you know about her?" "I have a friend which told she once went down a well to give an order and then she had seen a button eyed creature. And there are records from 50 years before that she has been sewing buttons to a kid's eyes. But when polices settled an operation to there, policeman could only found the bottom of the well. Now we only send there the amateur employees who really need the job." (The fact is that first camera was found like 1850's and I was quite surprised to hear that) "I wouldn't like you to be a girl with button eyes, it must be such painful thing." She whispered. "How does that witch convince them to sew buttons on their eyes?" added Alice. "She spies on kids' lives with her dolls. When she sees them upset, she tricks them with things they desire. Kids like there so much and they want to stay a lifetime there. But they are told they have to let The Other Mother sew buttons in their eyes. When they do, she eats their souls and throws them away." Alice was shivering. "Why are you going to her if you know these?" she asked. "Well it's a long story but I guess I'll tell you." Said Coraline, like a spoilt kid. But it didn't matter to Alice. She loved Coraline. So Coraline told the whole story. How she got there, how life was there, how Beldam kidnapped her parents, she saved the ghosts and got her parents back. Alice thanked to God (NO RELIGIOUS PURPOSE) that she didn't drop her mouth. Then she told Coraline to follow her. "Hey, Mike! Can you get this girl to the woman in the well please?" she demanded. "OK, boss!" said a man with long brown hair and a big moustache, which is Mike shortly. Coraline sat on the back with the same place as the chocolate bug boxes. Mike was driving quite alright. Then he suddenly stopped driving. Did they jump inside the well with the car? Why Coraline didn't feel it. "I came." Heard Mike's voice saying. "OK. Good." Said a creepy voice. Coraline knew whom that voice belonged to. "Be brave, Coraline" she said to herself. She felt the vehicle going slowly down. Then a metallic voice said that they were in Floor 0. "AN ELEVATOR, REALLY?" Coraline wanted to shout. But she had more important things to concern. When Mike opened the door of the back, Beldam's face obviously changed. She didn't expect this. "Surprise!" said Coraline in a low, an octave higher than her normal voice.

**I forgot what I wanted to say. Mention to you in next chapter if I remember. Anyway, I hoped you enjoy the chapter. (What a cliché!)**


	6. Cat to the Rescue!

Coraline realized how miserable her plan was. Yes, Beldam was really surprised for a second. But after that she chuckled. When Coraline thought of it, what was she going to do when she was surprised? Nothing. She wouldn't attack her. Beldam was too powerful and Mike got nothing to help her. When she was in her fountain of thoughts, a cold voice awakened her. "Come here sweetie. Come here…" It was Beldam's sickening voice of course. Coraline didn't want to come. She crossed her arms and turned her head to back. It was a silly behavior but Coraline didn't want to come. She didn't think she would be this scared of her live nightmare, the creepier face then the last time seen. Beldam sighed, came closer to her ear and whispered the following words, "I think I should make you remember that your friend is with me, brat." Coraline nodded like she was going to cry and followed the Beldam silently. Mike said, "It was a pleasure to meet you Coraline… and your… mom." He hardly said this when looking into Beldam's button eyes. Saying someone that it's their mom when knowing it isn't... That was a strange feeling. Coraline wanted to shout like "She's not my mom, OK?" but she just looked desperately for help. "It was a pleasure to meet you too…erm…" Beldam looked at staff's card and read the letters written so neatly. "Mike." Mike beamed and then gave a look like he was trying to say sorry. But Coraline just hmmphed, and turn her head once again like a little kid. Beldam just clapped her hands. Mike and his delivery vehicle started to rose. Coraline raised her hands trying to hold Mike for help. But Mike returned to his vehicle, emotionless. The Beldam has pulled Coraline back as she watched the whole event, a tear chilling her cheek. In a minute vehicle disappeared and room was covered with darkness. "He finally went." Beldam said in a harsh voice. "Now we can get back into business." Business? This was…your madness. That's what Coraline (Actually I) wanted to say. But she kept her mouth shut. "Good girl." Said Beldam like she was talking to a cat or a dog. "Now come with me, I am going to make you watch something fun. Much more fun that those seniles… Miss…Forcible and Spring." "You have a sense of entertainment? I am impressed." Said Coraline mockingly. "Thinking of how I tricked children to sew buttons on their eyes, yes I do." She had a cruel smile on her face. "Now, don't distract me anymore, please. Do it for your mommy." "YOU ARE NOT MY MOM!" shouted Coraline angrily. "The issue is not it, Coraline. We're going to sew buttons into your eyes after you watch something really FUNtastic!" Coraline knew that the made up word funtastic seemed to be something a lot further than fun.

Wybie looked hopelessly, tied on the chair. He tried to move, hopping with his chair to the knife he'd seen. It was just hanging in a pocket, from the sink. His eyes were shining with happiness, until he had discovered… the knife was as sharp as the ones at the airport. You know they are as sharp as the toy kitchen sets, because they are worried if knife is taken to the airplane and… You know, such a mess. He could hear Beldam; laughing at the fire of hope she created in him and then soaked it up with the water. He felt like he was in such pain and his eyes started to fill with tears. Coraline wasn't going to save him, he would be a button eyed creature to be forgotten in the deep dark, even couldn't remember who he and his loved ones was. This was what happened to the ghost children, as he heard by Coraline. And it was what he believed that it's going to happen. He was in a pond of mud (OH SO MANY DETAILS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!) that he suddenly got off it with a thick, masculine voice. "Did I come in the right time?" He tried to turn 180 degrees with his chair. He rolled his eyes as he thought it was his imagination. But he saw the cat, with his black shorthaired fur and big blue eyes. "Cat! I can't believe it! You are talking! And you came to rescue. I am now glad that I have never let your teeth get rotten!" Wybie's eyes shined with excitement. "Calm down buddy, calm down. I will get you the heck out of here. It would be easier if… if Coraline wasn't here to rescue you." He lowered his voice in the last sentence. He thought Wybie could get upset because their job was now harder. But he was happier then he had ever seen. He was always repeating the words "Oh gosh! Coraline came for me!" "Just give me a second to untie you. I will bring you back to the normal world. And then I will help Coraline a bit. But don't get in this anymore. It's Coraline's war." "WHAT?! I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE CORALINE!" "Don't shout! Beldam has probably got Coraline already. She is probably coming here and she can hear you for %60 sure! It's her world and she can control anything when it's around something she created. So lets just stop talking about it and let me rescue you before she gets us both." Wybie agreed by nodding. Actually Cat didn't need Wybie's approval because he patted on the ropes tied on him and they fell down, plucked.

**I really hated this part of the chapter because of the change of the style of story telling, I couldn't wait to tell you for the chapter to end. I even don't know why am I going to post it. Guess I gave it a chance. Please tell me what you think about it so I can know if I continue with this detailed style that I even can't believe I managed to do it.**

Coraline thought of how kind of a failure she was. How they both (Wybie and her) would be button eyed "Beldam Junior"s and how stupid her plan was. She was dragged to the Pink Palace (I didn't want to make up such things like Other Pink Palace) by her ear. It hurt, but Beldam told her it was her choice, because of being a naughty girl who ran away from her "mom" all the time. Then she saw two figures running to the same way as them. Only difference was that they were like… they were trying to run by keeping a big distance with them. By looking at the figures of them, Coraline could immediately understand that it was Wybie and the Cat. When Beldam turned her head and saw Coraline looking at the same point for a longer time that a person looks at something ordinary. So she looked carefully at where Coraline gazed. Then she raised her eyebrows with anger. "ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE CORALINE BEHIND, FOR ME TO SEW BUTTONS IN HER EYES? IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WISHED, GOOD NEWS, I WILL!" Beldam now started to walk faster, leaving Coraline with a feeling like someone was trying to cut her ear of by sticking small needles on it. Wybie was terrified with how serious Beldam was. That was why he took a step forward from the shadows. "You! I am not a coward and that's why I volunteer to be in Coraline's place. Just set her free!" "Hey! NO!" yelled Coraline, in an octave higher than normal, girly voice. But Beldam covered Coraline's mouth with her other hand and said "Shut up, brat!" then Coraline licked Beldam's hand. Beldam was so irritated that she immediately left Coraline while she was trying to shook off the spit with her other hand (Eww! This story is getting really disgusting!) Coraline ran to Wybie. We can't exactly tell she has reached the goal because they both were tied to the trees by the branches as Beldam said it wasn't that easy. Of course, thought Coraline, Cat disappeared at the first place. But Wybie hoped that Cat went because he thought he was the only one to save them. Hope…will it hurt Wybie this time?

**I am not sure Wybie's hopes not always come true so there starts the intensity. What am I going to do them? Let Beldam sew buttons on their eyes? It would be more interesting but I must just focus on how they are going to beat Beldam. So you see, it's not organized. I can do anything I want to them. MUHAHAHAHA! **


	7. Beldam Is Weird

"So you just think if you ran away from me, you are still safe. You are a funny girl, Coraline, a really funny one." Beldam laughed in an irritating villain laugh you can see in animated films. Coraline and Wybie had the goose pimples. "Now it's all over. I have promised Wybie the next day too so I will keep it. Just be nice kids and come with me. Maybe then, I can tell you a story you want." Coraline knew she should obey her, just till they are alone. (Don't expect this, because it's not going to happen) But she had no interest for bedtime stories. She was a young woman, as she told herself. So Beldam untied them end they went to home (you know what I mean). There was no food actually, only Zanzibar Chocolate Bugs which they refused to eat. Beldam said she was too tired to make her delicious food (to the guys who are condemning me for admitting this: you know it's true). Then they were immediately sent back to Coraline's room, which was a dark, cold place now. There almost wasn't any furniture at the room. Toys were spread out of the trunk, with a pile of dust on them. There was a hard wind outside and the window was open. Dark grey curtains blew with the wind. Coraline decided to sleep on the seats, which were next to the window. Wybie decided to sleep on the grey carpet. Beldam came in, she sat on the floor, legs crossed. "You were good kids tonight. You deserved a bedtime story. What would you like me to tell you?" Beldam knew it was something wrong to say as the words came out her mouth. Coraline was about to say that they didn't want to hear any stories but Wybie had thought wisely about this right that was given by a cruel monster. "As I have learned from Coraline ghost kids" he had started, "had their eyes kept by who's victims the were, which could free them. They were button eyed too. And so are you? I want you to tell me how you became Beldam." Beldam's face looked upset but then she gave a hysterical laugh.

"So Coraline didn't tell you they forget who they were before. I just remember that after being a ghost child, I was asked to be alive once again. I accepted, but I had this to do as a price." "So please send us to the one who had taken your eyes. We will search for your eyes and free them if we found them." This time Beldam gave a hysterical laugh. "I will send you there but you know that there's no cheating this time, right? You can only come back to me if you want to escape from there and you know what I'll do if you come without the eyes." Kids gulped.

"WAKE UP, BRATS! I've told Echo that you are ready for the game. Time to send you there!" Coraline woke with this loud voice and wake Wybie up. Wybie was murmuring, "Five minutes more Granny. PLEASE! Only five minutes!" then Coraline gave him a punch on the stomach and he immediately woke up. "HEY! That hurt!" Wybie was still a young kid, thought Coraline. "Stop being a little baby." Said Coraline harshly. "I agree with the brat." Said Beldam. "Who is Echo?" asked Wybie, trying to change the topic. "The one…." Beldam came closer to his neck and held him from there. "who sew buttons into my eyes…" Wybie gulped. "Let's eat the breakfast." Said Coraline. She was frightened. She was trying to hide it but that was obvious. But Wybie knew he shouldn't say a word about it. He especially didn't want to get Coraline angry once again when he felt how her punch hurt. "You will eat the breakfast made by Echo." "Never eat something from a stranger." Murmured Wybie. He waited for a punch but that didn't come. She said that he was right, instead. "Umm… Well, starve from hunger in your challenges and die before I could sew buttons into your eyes. An easy way to die." She said that in a thin- thin- thin voice. "Way you try to control us by opposite psychology (I am not sure if I used it in right words), just won't work. I was clever enough to bring an apple with me, and I've got some crackers for Wybie." "I shall be not caring about it then." Beldam's attitude… did she still thought she was a young girl? She couldn't be one, I mean a normal one, said Wybie to himself. "Now take this gems and blow your breath on them." Beldam's voice was much harsh now. Beldam gave an angry look to Wybie while giving his gem. "When the old hag start reading minds?" he asked to himself. "One gem is for one person." "Well, at least she didn't hear the last one." "Wybie!" Wybie turned to his left, where there was Coraline shouting in a swirl. He let blew of his breath on the gems. As he was falling inside a swirl these words of Beldam echoed in his ears: "Since I was me, Mr. Lovat. Since I was me…" She is a creepy woman thought Wybie. He looked up and saw Beldam's face. It disappeared as he continued falling down. Then he saw Coraline, lying on the grass. She seemed to be unconscious. "Of course she is, I will too. As I crash on the ground. Maybe I'll die." He founded himself talking to himself again. Just a second passed, and he fell on the grass. It was unexpectedly soft. He realized he was tired and closed his eyelids. He slept immediately.


	8. Beldam's Story

**Author's Note: Previous chapter was a bit short, and mostly dedicated on Wybie. Sorry about that.**

Coraline and Wybie woke up at the same time, with a frightened face. I think that it's about they thought they would die a second ago. You heard me right, a second. That's how long they slept. When you think that Coraline fell before, it's weird. But Cat will explain us everything (yeah, Cat), he had escape, but Other World's have ways in and out. Cat was always good at finding them. And he managed to fell on Wybie, just as he woke. But how he managed that would stay as a secret, at least for now. Wybie's face was transforming from frightened to hurt and from hurt to happy. "Cat!" he shouted, stroking Cat's had at the same time. "I thought you had escaped!" "I have my ways to go anywhere I want. I think Coraline hasn't told you how powerful I was." Coraline gave a hysterical laugh. "What's funny?" asked Cat having a bit fun and a bit hurt. Just then, everything froze. Except Cat and the man wearing all black. Cat's blue eyes stared at the man. Man started whispering words that make no sense. His voice echoed everywhere in his world, so you could understand who he was. He took of his hoodie and shadow cowering his face disappeared, and Cat seen his eyes, shining with hunger. Cat just stood as Echo came closer. Then he stopped and talked like a wise man. "Stand up, children, and come to me." His magical, echoing in ears voice seem to be hypnotizing, but not Cat. Wybie and Coraline stand up and came to him. "Accept me to sew buttons on your eyes." Cat ran at that moment and bite Coraline's leg. Coraline shouted in pain. But she was over the hypnosis thing now, and so was Wybie (Have you ever heard how Coraline could shout when she is REAL hurt?). "Good job, good job. What would you do if there wasn't your little…cat?" he had hardened to say the last word. "Guess Beldam told him about Cat." whispered Coraline to Wybie. "No need to whisper when I can hear everything around, Miss Jones." Then he whispered to the bee, "There's a nice daisy over there. Your welcome" Then kids saw the bee coming next to Echo's cheek and going to the daisy. "Man's creepy. Even more than you." whispered Coraline. "Don't let me say it again Miss Jones, don't let me say it again." Everywhere was covered with deathly silence. "Now, I will tell you a story, which will probably help you finding her…eyes." He shivered; he just couldn't imagine Beldam with normal eyes once again. Not his little Maeve. It was just too long ago.

"Hey Pa! Will you tell any bedtime stories? Please…' Those hazel eyes were irresistible. I… I needed to tell her stories when I shall be eating her soul. It just didn't make any sense to my father. We were supposed to eat souls of children, that was our family business, you know. But we had no escape. None of us wanted to die from hunger. (There are some people with mercy in my family too, we aren't pure bad) I started to tell her my made up story. It was about she and me. But she didn't really realized that. She seemed to be interested in it though. "Then they lived happy forever and always.' 'It was touching Pa.' Maeve wiped her eyes with her hands. The next day, I told my father I still didn't sew buttons on her eyes. He said it wasn't a problem. He also said that before I got another child with his help, he wanted to get to know Maeve. I was surprised with this change. So I sat on the couch next to her bed. I watched her sleeping, the smile on her face and her every movement. But… My energy was getting lower. I thought I needed some sleep. I tried to get against feeling. I watched my dad entering to the room as my eye lids closed.

Next day I woke up, frightened. Has he…? I checked my left. Her body was turned to the window side. I slowly got my hand closer to her. Then turned her body to my side quickly. And there it was, her body lying motionless, two black buttons on her eyes. (By the way he turned her touching her pajamas so he couldn't feel her cold skin) "Is that tear coming from your buttons, son?' I turned to my back. My father was staring at the entrance of the room. I ran to him, 'YOU! I HATE YOU!' But I felt tired in the half way running to him. He just touched my shoulder and I fell on the ground. He grinned. 'You can save her you know… All you have to do is to eat a new child's soul. This will gain you energy. Then you will give part of your energy to your little Maeve. She will live. I will help you create a small world for the other child. He is John Brookster. He will come here about midday!' My duty was really simple now. I called him inside. I told him he would have the best food he could have ever eaten if he just sat on the chair and waited. He agreed. I brought the buttons and the needles and I got a pan so silently that he didn't realize anything. I hit him with the pan. He fainted. Then I sew the buttons and ate his soul. I didn't feel any guilt when I finished. I thought I could do anything for my Maeve. I gave her half of my energy. My father showed me how. I thought I was saving her. But it did her a Beldam, just like us. Maeve hasn't been talking with me much since then. She thinks that I would trap you, without knowing how much I want her back. She has changed a lot... She thinks she likes trapping children...My little Maeve...It sounds impossible...Oh my dear little lily..."

"Well I didn't really catch a clue Mr. Echo. Except… Your father has the eyes. I don't really think that he would be happy giving the eyes." Wybie believed he was a true explorer, just like Coraline. But if it was the only clue, that Echo's father has Beldam (Or Maeve) 's eyes and he is like a serial killer, it wasn't a helpful clue at all. It could at least tell how to defeat him. "Exactly." This woke Wybie up from the pond of thoughts. "We'll fight with all my good brothers, you and me, against him. Don't get him weak because he seems just like a person. He has supporters and he still has power after spending a lot energy for our and his life." Coraline and Wybie gulped.

**These last two chapters are being so annoyingly short. But I think it was fine still. **


	9. What's Harry Potter Doing There?

**Author's Note: I have realized that I have always written Wyborne instead of Wybourne. But I guess people who found Wybie knew Neil Gaiman's style. If you have read The Graveyard Book, the name of the main character was Nobody Ovens (meant nobody owns with a smartish word game). And if you focus on Wybie or Wybourne you can simply see that it actually might be "Why be? Or why born?" And please review the story; you make my day when you do. Tell me which chapter you liked most (Mine is The Well Calls For You personally) what do you think I must change or add, etc. And just…WOW! What a long author's note, I am a real chatterbox!**

"Wait a second, war? What kind of war is this? One with the swords?" Coraline asked, she suspected and talked mockingly about everything. It was an annoying pre-teenager habit but we have to accept her like that. "Well, it's the one with the magic…" confessed Echo gathering his hands on the front. "Umm…I don't know if you have realized but, WE CAN'T DO MAGICAL SPELLS!" "I know, I know. But you can learn it if you have some talent. If you don't, you can try killing some creatures with something like a sword." "Well…when is the training starting?" said Coraline, a bit of excited.

"Well well…" said the short man with the big tummy. He was bald and his eyes were…. Yea, that's why I've stopped here. And you know who he is. But his name was Alberto so lets just call him like that. Alberto had learned all about his son, Spegtagiarus' plans (Did you really think Echo was the real name? I know Spegtagiarus sounds a bit of a made up name but it also makes me think of Greek warriors) just by sitting in front of his orb. "Gather my best Beldams here, Sharpteeth. Wish that all of my sons could be like Maeve." Sharpteeth immediately started writing 500 letters to friends of Alberto. Sharpteeth was a really hardworking leprechaun who just wanted to get a job. He had two sharp teeth on the front, just like a vampire's, that's how he got his name. But Sharpteeth had a big heart full of good inside. The 500 letters he wrote wasn't aimed to invite best Beldams to fight against Spegtagiarus and two human beings' army. Not against Spegtagiarus…

"Let me tell you a story too, children." Said Cat with a deep, calm voice when they were finally left alone till their education on tomorrow. "Actually its not really a story, it's a fact. I mean…facts." He continued. "What's it Cat?" (Well, these may make you happy because they are going to clear some questions off your head) "First, the time you fell was actually at the same time. Echo is someone much powerful than he actually seems to be. He can stop the time for a little time for example." "How did you understand that? Haven't you stopped like us too?" asked Wybie, curiously. "I am not a creature that time controls. As you see, even though none of our kind is, I'm not some ordinary cat. Anyway, I saw the hunger in his eyes, and he tried to sew buttons to your eyes by hypnotizing you (He is really mighty as I told you before). He is actually not a bad person, he wants to help, but as you know, he is a son of a Beldam. And sometimes he can't control his Beldam feelings. Just don't get close to him." "Why to fill children's heads with ideas like these just before the war?" said Echo. "How long has he been listening?" whispered Coraline, anxiously to Wybie. "I really don't know." Replied Wybie. "It's also really not time for eating their souls before the war." Cat is annoyingly witty, thought Coraline, but at least he is a good friend. "Not that I can't win the war without them, but I won't be eating their soul, don't worry kitty." Said Echo, in a wise guy tone of speaking. "Well, you are wrong at a point, my friend." No no, I changed my mind thought Coraline, he is an exact aristocat. "What am I wrong at?" asked Echo. He felt angry and curious at the same time. "You can't win the war without them. There is a prophecy." "Well they need five people. Where are the other three then?" said Echo as he though he won it. "What is the prophecy? I feel like we are in a cliché story." interrupted Wybie. "Umm… I guess I can tell you about it now."

Two saw three,

Next to a tall tall tree.

They both had a mission,

When it was time for confession,

They realized they needed the same,

Then they found a girl who would live in fame.

It was time to go to past and to the home, but remembering,

When it is time to sacrifice one from three, new girl would get all the blame.

Two's adventures finished, but the two and now not that new girl's adventure remaining,

That's all." " Maybe we can find the other three in the war?" suggested Coraline, hopelessly. "You mean if you live till then." Murmured Echo. "Hey!" Coraline thought of punching Echo, but that wasn't an idea as smart as punching Wybie so she didn't do it.

"We have to start working on your education now." Said Echo and the most fun part began. Coraline and Wybie spent days with casting spells: Flying spell, acne maker spell, protection spell and a lot more… We could say that Coraline really had some fun casting spells to Wybie. And Wybie casted spells to…himself (LOL!).

Now lets turn back to the leprechaun's 500 letters written to the friends of Echo's father: Vampires, werewolves, witches… All with button eyes of course!

"Dear …. ,

My master is planning to get you in your sleep. I have some problems with him too. But I know an army, which is going to have a war with him. It's Spegtagiarus' army. I will be going to him as I finish writing this letter. See you in the battle area!"

Well, a lot of them believed it. Because villains of there weren't that smart. But some reported that leprechaun, but letters took some time in sending and in returning. Also, Echo's father wouldn't start without getting his friends. So when Echo's father saw a large pile of letters on leprechaun's desk, that leprechaun had arrived to Spegtagiarus' world. He was immediately forgiven and appreciated.

In a week, both sides were read for the war. Coraline and Wybie were quite skilled at sorcery now. But they wouldn't need their magical skills to stop the war. Actually they did fight some time, but then Coraline saw three figures next to a really tall tree. One of them seemed to have glasses, other was an orange head and the last one was a girl wit curly hair. She called Wybie just as he cast a sleeping spell on a werewolf. They stared at that three figure, as everyone was too busy fighting with the others and they had more warriors. (Also who would like to kill children in a battle when there are much more stuff to concern about?). "Are they…?" tried to ask Wybie. He thought that they were only in books (like we think they are XD). "Sheesh!" interrupted Coraline. Then the three figures started running. "COME! We have to follow! I can't believe that we work together-as heroes!" They followed the three figures till the entrance of a cave. Then the boy with glasses turned and asked, "Why are you following us?"

**HARRY POTTER YEAH! It's related to my Harry Potter sequel coming up. But its not a Crossover really because they are only seen in those final chapters. So the next chapter will probably be the final one but I may add an epilogue to it. REVIEW PLZ! BELDAM DOESN'T EAT YOU WHEN YOU DO!**


	10. Our Hero Coraline

**Author's Note: ATTENTION! Review any questions that you would like to ask me and I will make them a small interview, answering your questions and also sharing who asked me the questions as a bonus chapter to the story! Thanks to my new follower Person P. We are coming to an end guys, I'm serious. Best time to review me about this story. I am not even sure that I will have time to update Harry Potter sequel quickly. It is going to be a hard year in school… **

"Err… Umm… It's a long story… There's a prophecy…" Wybie tried to talk with such admiration and fear of seeing Harry Potter and his best friends. It's not a casual day activity that you can do any time! "Ugh, I guess I have to tell…" said Coraline angrily. She told them the complete story. "Well… we are looking for a stone that will bring us to the past. And we'll find a girl… So I guess the prophecy is right." Said Ron. "And it's right in this cave. As we are told…" "Can we come?" asked Coraline, she was quite excited. "Umm…" Harry looked at his friends as he started speaking but his friends just shrugged. "Sure." "And about the stone that is going to bring you to the past… Well we think that it's the Beldam's eyes at the same time. You know, it stopped working in the past. It will repair everything… I guess..." said Coraline; like she tried to find more facts just to talk with Harry more. "Time is probably different here because prophecy says that we'll be in ourselves in the past, but we would be home and remember… And it's a fact that Beldam's eyes came from 150 years ago. When we do what we are supposed to, it will have to fix everything I hope." Wybie the little professor is a cute image for him, thought Hermione (Don't worry, it won't end up with a love story). "Also… Echo's dad is probably protecting it well. It would be dangerous. Do you know any spells?" Coraline was too late to cover Wybie's mouth with her hand. "We know how to make acnes on people's face…" started Wybie and stopped when she heard them all laughing at him. Hermione now thought he was pretty silly and kind of weird. "I guess I shall leave you to do the rest of the mission alone… Before I suck it up." Coraline held her self not to continue laughing, they were in a deadly silence. Wybie ran to the battle arena, once again, but this time, ambitious to show he is powerful. "I better go with him… Good luck with the mission!" Coraline swore as she ran after Wybie, from leaving such a hero. He was… real. Anyway, now she had to save her breath to herself and beat up some strange creatures and other Beldams.

Cat watch them as they laughed, argued, and both Coraline and Wybie ran away. He shook his head to the sideways probably thinking, "They will never grow old."

Warriors in the battle arena were having a really tough time though they were much more as numbers. That was because villains know dark magic. Good don't. So some of them started hiding, which really didn't work. They were easy to hunt down when they crawled in a tiny tree hole. They couldn't kill really. They froze them as the biggest damage in super emergency situations. You might think they are silly, but they are just too good. Anyway, they defensed themselves really well when they weren't afraid.

Wybie was full of ambition and a bit of hatred. He fought bravely with a witch nanny. Wybie wasn't in danger really because witch nannies didn't know killing magic and any villains didn't help each other (it's a case of proud, ego and honor between them). How could Coraline… No. He didn't care. Why should he? She didn't love him anyway; he wasn't a bit of Harry Potter. Envy made him shiver. He shall be continuing fighting.

Alberto smiled as he killed another friend of his embarrassing son, Spegtagiarus. Then he saw a kid, his curly hair was flying in the air as he ran. He remembered who he was. He was the boy he watched, one of the boys in the prophecy. He threw his dagger at him without thinking. As that little body fell down, a little girl she saw with him before ran to him, burst into tears. No, he thought. I can kill her later. I have to deal with the other three now. If I don't, we'll all return into past and they won't die anyway. He started running to the cave.

Coraline found herself hugging Wybie. Tears were streaming down her face. She felt like everything had stopped for a while. Others (villains) were too busy to attack them also they felt a bit of pity for the girl. Suddenly, a light bulb came into her head, when she thought she was the way too disabled to think. If Harry and his friends succeeded on getting the stone (and the girl), they would return to the past. Everything would be fixed. She looked at the way going to the cave, and then she saw Alberto. Echo had told about him. She had to help her. This was her prophecy too.

Harry was the shortest so the fastest of his friends. That was why he was in front of them. Then he heard Hermione shouting, "HARRY!" Harry turned his head to back, he saw Hermione first: She was being pulled by a man who was supposed to be Echo's father, Ron failing at attacking him, then a green spark coming to him. He knew what it was, as he rised with blue sparks closed his eyes, and fell on the ground.

Hermione, her eyes full of tears and her face white as a ghost's, turned her head to Ron. She couldn't turn all her face because she was being held by Alberto from her throat. Ron was crying too, though he tried to hid his eyes when she looked at him, it was really obvious that he cried; we might even say that it made it more obvious that he was crying. Just then, his down aimed lips curved up and smiled. Hermione guessed what it was but didn't turn her head because she didn't want to direct Alberto's attention to their new friends.

Ron watched Coraline sneaking in for a while. He thought that only protection of here was Echo's father. Maybe he lived in a secret chamber behind this cave. He was probably right. Anyway, he stopped watching Coraline after a second because he didn't want to get Echo's father's attention focused on her, and thought how Harry couldn't hear the curse. Maybe he was too excited to get the stone again, he replied to himself.

"So that we cleared that boy off, you can now beg for mercy, peasants. I will kill you anyway, just make me have some joy, and you shall die with less pain." Alberto had joy saying this. "No, never!" yelled Hermione in tears. "Ok, then." Replied Alberto in a sweet voice. "Crucio!" whispered Alberto. Hermione shouted in pain. Ron was pretty surprised that Echo's father knew Avada Kedavra and Crucio. "Ugh, I am bored. Avada Kedavra!" Ron screamed and Coraline looked at them for a minute.

Coraline started crawling even faster. Good heavens that her front was covered with sharp, tall shapes after Ron saw her. But the shapes ended at the stairs going to stone. When she started running at the stone, Alberto immediately saw him and he said "Avada-" Ron jumped on him. She first looked at Ron, trying to protect them both. Ron saw her and shouted "GO!". Coraline ran to the stone and touched it. She heard a voice like some waves were swirling. Then fell on the ground on a forest. It was the forest near Pink Palace. She turned her face to the other side. Wybie was next to him, lying. A smile was placed on her face. Wybie slowly wake up. "It was weird. Dying I mean. I felt nothing and thought of nothing. Glad that I have a lot years to live, if we don't go on crazy adventures like this ever again." Coraline laughed. So did Wybie. "Everything is fixed. Why not have milk and cookies at my place?" Wybie started running and shouted back, "Last place is rotten eggs!" "You cheater!" laughed Coraline and started running. They both finished at the same time because Coraline was a really fast runner. How sunny day it was. They enjoyed the beautiful day, no one except the hero five and the Beldams remembered what happened, so Coraline's parents didn't ask how Wybie came back or such. Miss Lovat didn't seem to know anything either. Or did she?

**Don't forget to ask me your questions. I hoped like this last chapter (before epilogue and small interview but they don't really count as chapters). I hope you reviewing, favouriting and following to show that you didn't forget this story. Not all parts of the prophecies are true in my opinion, so who knows, maybe Coraline and Wybie still have an adventure remaining…**


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note: No questions so far… Well I am surprised because I was expecting a little participation for this. Anyway, don't think that I am going to write my own questions. I don't have any questions about my story and since it seems that you don't have any too, I shall not excite myself about this "mini interview" idea. No offense.**

Wybie ran to Coraline with a letter in his hand. Coraline thought what would be so important as she saw the impression on Wybie's face. Maybe it was from Harry? No, no way. She decided to wait. When Wybie came right in front of her, she asked "What's wrong, bud?" "A letter… From Harry and his friends…" Coraline wondered why he hesitated saying this, maybe he tried to create excitement. No, it was probably something else… "Well what does it say?" asked Coraline curiously. "I haven't opened it yet… Let me see." He pulled up the letter neatly and cleaned his throat. "The girl is lost. Well that's it."

"Oh gosh!" Coraline was frightened. "Our adventure has finished, no one is in our concern line now." "How careless you are! What's wrong with you these days? I thought you liked adventures!" Coraline was angry at how emotionless Wybie was. "I do… But our adventure is finished, don't you see? And… You don't fancy Potter, do you?" "Potter? When did you start calling him with the surname? And… You seem to be pretty jealous about this idea…" "Why shall I? Look, I don't want to argue… Why don't we have a lemonade in this hot summer day." Though Coraline murmured something like "Urgh, OK." She was sure something was wrong with Wybie. If love was the reason of this, she never wanted to fancy anybody in her entire life. She didn't want to lose her best friend for silly things in childhood that come and go.

**How mature Coraline is… Our story ends here. Hope you fully enjoyed it. You can still feel free to tell me the parts that you didn't like about to story, or any similar questions that have been waddling in your mind.**


End file.
